My thoughts are my only weakness
by blubearmuse
Summary: An AU Summer/Taylor fic, for anyone who likes these two characters please read & review.


**In my opinion I think Summer and Taylor have great chemistry and would have made a really cute couple. An considering that no one's written a Saylor fic I've decided to write my own. **

**This is my first O.C. fic so please don't be too harsh with the reviews, I'm trying my best. **

**Hope you like this AU pairing. **

* * *

Taylor Townsend may be an ambitious, overachieving, unapologetic social climber. But to Summer she sees Taylor as beautiful, outgoing, and strong-minded, even if she'll never say it out loud.

Summer slowly walked over to Taylor. "Hi Taylor"

Taylor quickly turned around hearing a familiar voice say her name. "Hi Summer"

"How does it feel to be the new student social chair?" Summer asked curiously.

"It feels great" Taylor said contently putting on her fakest smile.

Summer saw right through it. "Don't lie" Summer looked at Taylor suspiciously.

"Okay truth is, I'm not cut out for this-being social chair?" Taylor said honestly.

"What?" Summer asked surprised. "I thought this is what you were all about- being social chair, organizing events, and such"

"You see that's exactly why - you make me sound so stuck up, almost snobby because I'm an overachiever" Taylor stated.

Summer pettishly looked the other direction desperately trying to avoid the stare Summer knew Taylor was giving her.

"Summer you agree with me?" Taylor asked nervously.

"Well you can be a bit uptight sometimes and you can be snobby at times" Summer said trying to sound as nice as possible.

The two began walking down the hall to their photography class. They entered the classroom in silence until Taylor took her seat and spoke. "Social chair doesn't really matter to me anymore - tomorrow I'm giving up my position"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Summer asked.

"Totally" Taylor said flashing Summer a genuine smile.

"You're starting to sound like me" Summer said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I need to get out more" Taylor said.

The two girls laughed as Taylor took out her camera.

"Smile" Taylor said looking at Summer through the camera lens.

Summer did a silly pose as Taylor took the picture. For a few minutes Taylor admired the picture taking a notice to how beautiful Summer was and how she lucky to have her in her life. Drifting out of thought Taylor looked up to find Summer's cheek lightly pressed her own as she was trying to look at the picture. "How do I look?" Summer asked curiously.

"Beautiful" That was only word that came out of Taylor's mouth before she caught herself off guard she corrected herself. "Like my super stylish best friend"

This brought a smile to Summer's face, she leaned over to her friend. Taylor broke the hug as their photography teacher Miss Michaelson walked into the room.

"Good morning class" Miss Michaelson said as she did every morning.

"Morning Miss Michaelson" The class said in unison.

This morning was different something about Miss Michaelson seemed different she didn't like her normal self.

This made the two girls think of their favorite song Rehab by Amy Winehouse. Both Taylor and Summer began singing the ending verse:

_I aint got the time,_

_And if my daddy thinks im fine_

_He's trying to make me go to rehab_

_I wont go, go, go._

Miss Michaelson peered at the two girls from over the rim of her rectangular framed glasses. "Miss Townsend, Miss Roberts both of you detention"

Both girls giggled before exiting the classroom. While walking down the hall the two girls kept singing but this time putting their spin on the song:

_Miss M. ain't got 70 days_

_Cos there's nothing, nothing she can teach us_

_That we can't learn from Mr. Michaelson_

_Didn't get a lot in class_

_But she knows it don't come in a shot glass_

_They're tryin to make her go to rehab_

_But she said no, no, no_

_Yes she been black, but when she come back_

_Mr. M wont know, know, know_

"Detention" Taylor pushed the door opened and saw chaos. It was like a brawl had broke out it the room and the teacher had been tied to his chair.

"It's home to the bad boys, emo kids, and god knows who else" Summer said walking all the way the back.

"That whole thing back there was so not like you" Summer sat at a desk in the corner.

"Well I'm tired of being a goody - two shoes" Taylor said smiling, taking the empty seat next to Summer.

"Are you doing anything later?" Summer asked. "No why?"

"Do you want to come over I have _10 Things I hate about you_ on dvd" Summer replied.

"I love that movie" Taylor said happily. "Yeah I'll definitely come over"

Summer smiled. Summer's smile gave Taylor butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't shake the feeling that she might be feeling something more for Summer. _It makes me happy and scared at the same time. She's beautiful I can't explain how I feel when I'm around her it's like some unexplainable feeling... I think I'm falling in love with her. Oh my god._

"Taylor are you still with us?" Summer asked nervously.

"Sorry I was lost in thought"

"Let's get out of here" Summer said.

Taylor gave Summer a suspicious look. "Come on no one will even know we're gone _look_ " Summer looked around the room noticing _no one really _would know they were gone. Taking Taylor by the hand the two ran out of school neither one looking back.

**The end of chapter one... what do you think - continue or trash? Please leave feedback. **


End file.
